Was it really love?
by Qnzn3na
Summary: Kagome has the perfect boyfriend but what happens when she goes out one night and meets a certain silver haired guy.Read and find out.REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!Lemons in future chapters.
1. The beginning of a relationship

Chapter one 

I can't believe what I'm seeing, I can't believe my eyes and the truth is I didn't want to believe. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I can't believe my boyfriend, Koga, is cheating on me with that fucking slut Kikyo and in our spot.

Before I continue and get you even more confused let me introduce myself and start from the beginning. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 17. Between you and me I'm the hottest girl in school and was going out with the hottest guy in school. My biggest rival is Kikyo, she is a wanna-be me but everyone knows that she has slept wit every guy in school even some teachers.

Just so you can confirm that I'm hot let me describe myself. I have long raven hair with bangs that fall over my right eye, I have chocolate colored eyes. I have rosy pink lips and milk colored skin. I have nice, curvy and sexy hips, a tight stomach that has a belly ring and I have long firm legs. My boobs are a size 34D and I have a nice tight ass. I'm wearing a tight pink t-shirt that shows my belly ring and says my name in white, skinny flare jeans with a white belt and pink pumas that the puma is white. Now that you know a little bit about me and my situation let me tell you my story.

* * *

I was outside just relaxing when I heard someone call me.

"Hey Kags!" it was Sango, my best friend.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" I said

"Your not going to believe what I just heard."

What did you hear?" I asked

"Alright I'll tell you but don't get excited"

"Ok, I won't" I said

"Alright, I just heard that Koga is coming right now to ask you out!!!" Sango said with emotion on her face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I liked Koga for 2 years now and were friends but I never thought he looked at me that way.

"What!! Your lying right?" I told her

"No, I'm not..." she looked at the door and saw Koga coming and told me "Here he comes, you look great and don't worry." with that said she left.  
I stood up and started walking when Koga stood in front of me so I stopped sensing he wanted to talk.

"Hey Kags!" he told me very cheerful

"Hey Koga" I told him more relaxed

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something" he told me more calm then he was

"Ummmm, ok"

To tell you the truth I was nervous. I know I'm the hottest and the most popular girl in school but hey, Koga was very handsome, tough and a jock. Koga had brown eyes, long brown hair put up in a high ponytail and caramel colored skin. He had a good body and a good ass. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his body but he had a jeans jacket on. He had loose dark blue jeans on and regular timbs. He leaded me to a bench and we sat down. I saw him look at me with deep eyes when he started.

"Kags, Kagome, We've been friends now for two years now and since we met I've been wanting to ask you something but I never had the courage."

"What is it?" I asked

He took a deep breath and said "Would you go out with me?"

I looked at him and said "Ummmm,I'd love to"

"Really? Because it seems you don't..." I put my hand on his mouth and said "Shhhhhh, I already said I'd love to."

I removed my hand and saw him smiling.

He looked at me and gave me a hug, that very second the bell rung. He looked toward the school and then back at me.

"Well, I got to go to class, baby. I'll see you later."

"Ok, sweetie, I'll see you later."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left.

* * *

Only a few days passed and word seem to spread quickly. Before I knew it Kikyo came up to me.

"Hey!!! Higurashi!!!" she said with anger in every single word.

"What do you want?!" I asked annoyed

"Word around the school is that your Koga's girl."

"Yeah, I am. So what?!" I told her with a mean glair

"You knew I wanted Koga so you go and steal him from me!!" she started screaming at me.

"First of all, I didn't steal anything." I said calmly "And second of all, DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!" I screamed at her.

"I'll Yell If I Want" she screamed back

My temper was rising but I decided not to yell anymore.

"You know what, Kikyo. Believe what you want so go fuck yourself." I said as I turned around and started walking.

She came up behind me and pulled my hair and yelled "Don't you fucking walk away from me!!"

When she let go of me I looked at her and slapped her. She then slapped me back and before I knew it, we got into a huge fist fight. Everybody ran up and started yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Koga, Sango and Miroku ran up to the fight. Koga grabbed me after a while, while Miroku grabbed Kikyo with the same struggle. Sango stood in the middle of us so we can't start again.

"Let go of me, Koga!!! I don't want to hurt you!!!" I told him while struggling to get away from his grasp.

"No, Kagome!" he told me

"Let me go!!!!" I yelled at him while elbowing him in his stomach. He let go of me and got hold of his stomach. I ran over to Kikyo pushing Sango out of the way. Kikyo stepped on Miroku's foot as hard as she can, making him wince out in pain and grab his foot.

Once again the fight started but this time when Koga grabbed me again and Miroku grabbed Kikyo, it wasn't Sango standing in the middle but the principle.

"What's going on here?" yelled Mrs. Akima

Koga let me go and Miroku let go of Kikyo.

"Nothing" I said while fixing my hair

"Sure seems like something." said Mrs. Akima while looking at the both of us.

Everyone stayed quiet, no one dared to say a word.

"Alright, no talkers? Then Kagome, Kikyo, Koga, Sango and Miroku, in my office NOW!!!!" she yelled.

As we all walked in her office and sat down Mrs. Akima was yelling at us and of course in our head we only heard BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

"Ok, who wants to start?"

No one said anything, we only stared at one another.

"No one, huh? Ok, Ms. Kikyo since you've been here quite a number of times, why don't you start?"

Kikyo looked at me with a type of look that says "I'm going to get you", when she gave me that look, a deep dreadful feeling came over me.

"Fine" she said, Mrs. Akima nodded signaling her to continue

"Well, I was walking around the back just minding my own business when Kagome came up to me and just slapped me out of nowhere so my natural reac..."

I cut her off and stood up from my chair furious.

"What!!! That is so not true, she's the one that came up..."

"Ms. Kagome be quiet, sit down and let Ms. Kikyo finish" said Mrs. Akima

"But, Mrs. Akima..."

"No buts and if you interrupt one more time it's Saturday detention!!"

Not hearing that last statement I said "Mrs. Akima that's not fair."

"Ok, you know what, Saturday detention for _ALL_ of you."

Everyone started complaining and protesting until Mrs. Akima said "Want to make it Sunday, too?"

When we got quiet she said "Alright, now get to class!"

When we were headed to the classroom the bell rung so we headed to our lockers. Koga followed me to my locker so I can get my things. As I was gathering my books he looked at me with a face I just couldn't avoid.

"Can you stop looking at me like that!" I demanded

"What happened?" he asked still looking at me

"What happened with what?" I asked while closing my locker and leaning against it.

"With the fight, that's with what!"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Kikyo lost her temper." I said while shrugging

"But, Kagome, she said you started..."

"I didn't start anything!!! I can't believe my own boyfriend doesn't believe me!!" I exclaimed

"No, it's not that I don't believe you, is that the first time I pulled you away, you went running to her and attacked her again" he explained

"Well, what do you expect? I was tight" I answered

He just looked at me with caring eyes. I looked at him, wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my waist.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just I can't stand her and...well...I'm sorry."I said

He looked at me content and gave me a tap kiss which I gladly returned.

"It's ok, you know I'm not mad. It's just...you know how you get when your mad so maybe you can try to control your temper." he said

"I'll try" I said looking to the side

He grabbed my chin and guided my face to his.

"Good"

I smiled and he gave me a kiss, that short kiss turned into a loving and passionate kiss. We slowly pushed away as we gasped for air.  
I turned around and we started walking down the hall with his arm around my shoulder

* * *

(A/N): Well this is the end of chapter one,hope everyone liked it.Remember to REVIEW! and tell me what you guys think and try to be nice because I'm knew and this is my first story.See you Soon.


	2. Meeting a certain someone

For the past few months everything was great.Kikyo didn't get involved with our relationship and Koga and I were still going strong. The day after our 4 month anniversary, Sango came over with a great thought.

* * *

Around 8 or 9 o' clock at night

As someone was knocking really loudly at the door at my apartment, I went to open the door wearing gray sweats, a tight white t-shirt, white nikes and my hair up in a messy bun. When I opened the door, there was Sango wearing a short black dress that came up a little past her thigh and had spaghetti straps, she was wearing black heals with straps that wrapped around her legs and her hair was loose.

"Get dressed!" she told me smiling

"NO!!Why?" I said

"Cause were going clubbing" she told me

"Why?" I whinned

"Cause there opening Club Casino tonight and i got R.S.V.P. because Miroku's cousin is the owner." she explained

"Oh shit!That's hot. Wait, is that why you went out with him last week?" I asked

"Yup" she said with a grin on her face.

I chuckled and said "Come on in and make yourself comfortable, I'll be down in a few."

A while later I came down wearing a tight black belly shirt that wrapped around my neck, a really short jeans skirt and black boots that came up to my knee. Plus, my hair was loose.

When we got to the club thay let us in easily. Even though we were underage we got a drink without a problem because we knew the bartender, Miroku. While he attended some other clients we sat down on the stool with our legs crossed drinking our drinks.

"See anyone you like?" I asked Sango

She looked at me confused and said "What do you mean?"

"Guys!!" I said

"What!No!" she yelled

"Liar!" I said

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Cause I know someone you like." I said

"Who?" she asked

"Miroku"

"What!I do not like..." she exclaimed

At that moment Miroke came cutting Sango off.

"Hey girls." he said

"Hey Miroku" Sango and I said together

"My shift just ended,lets go have fun."

We all went out to that dance floor and started dancing.Miroku was dancing with Sango while I was dancing by myself.  
Eventually,a guy came up behind me and put an arm around my stomach,basically, we were grinding.While I was dancing with the stranger,I caught a glimpse of a guy staring at me intensily.When i saw that I got a devilish idea.I turned around to face the man dancing with me and started moving sexy and sexual.When I got the chance to look at the man staring at me,I saw he enjoyed it.After a while,he started walking towards me.

"Hey"he said when he approached me

I saw that he was very handsome and very tall.He had golden eyes,that if you looked at them long enough you would feel lost in them.He had white triangular ears and he had long silver wavy hair which meant he was a demon or half-demon.I could tell through his shirt that he had a 6-pack abs,he seemed to be around 6'4".I liked his style too,he was wearing a black semi-loose t-shirt,  
dark blue jeans,and black timbs,that impressed me because those are really expensive, he seemed to be at least 19.Overall,he was hot so I liked him

"Hey,yourself"I responded not dancing anymore

"Buy you a drink?"

"Sure"I said

When we got to the bar he asked me

"What would you like?"

"Long Island Ice Tea"

"Pretty stong,you sure?"

"Yeah,I'm sure"I said confident

He ordered our drinks and while we were waiting we introduced ourself.

"Inuyasha Taoisho"he said extending his hand

"Kagome Higurashi"I said shaking his hand

As the bartender handed us our drinks Inuyasha told me.

"So..."

"So..." I said smiling while moving around my straw

"So,let me see if you can handle it." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Handle what?" I said puzzled

"your drink" he simply replied

"Oh,ok"

"Then..." he couldn't even finish his sentence because he saw me throwing away my straw and gulping down my drink.To tell you the truth,  
a Long Island Ice Tea can get me real drunk and I only drink it when Sango is around but hey,I wasn't going to let out like a sucker.I was half-way done when Sango came over with Miroku.

"Kagome?" Sango asked confused

I put down my drink feeling just a little tipsy.

"What?" I asked

Then Miroku and Inuyasha caught our attention because they were talking like they were best buds.I guess they noticed us looking at them because Miroku asked

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"You guys know each other?" I asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"How?" Sango asked

"Our fathers were real close so Inuyasha and I got tight."

"Really?" Sango asked

"Nah,we just decided to freak you girls out" he said sarcastically

"Shut up,Miroku!!!" Sango said hitting Miroku in the arm.

Inuyasha and I started laughing at the sight of Miroku and Sango argueing.While I was finishing up my drink I noticed Inuyasha was looking at me.When I was done with my drink,I was pretty drunk but still a little aware of what was going on and I noticed that Inuyasha was still observing me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he said

"Then stop looking at me like that" I exclaimed

"I can't"

"Why?" I said confused

"Cause your so beautiful" he commented

I started blushing and smiling like crazy.

* * *

It was around 1am and I was completely drunk together with Sango while Miroku and Inuyasha were sobber so they can take us home.Sango and I were cracking up while heading for the parking lot,tripping every 5 seconds and the guys catching us when we fall.  
When we got to the cars the guys were talking about who they were going to take home while Sango and I were laughing over every single little thing.

"I'll take Sango home and you can take Kagome" said Miroku

"Alright,cool" Inuyasha responded

"You know,I think Sango and me are biggest enough to go to home alone" I said

"Yeah,we know your biggest enough but were going to be safe." Inuyasha responded while leading me to his car.

"Yeah,fine,whatever.Besides you are so cute" I said

Inuyasha started laughing and said "Yeah,thanks,Kagome"

As they drove through the streets Inuyasha took some glances to Kagome that passed out shortly after they left.

'She really is beautiful,not to mention a hot body' he thought while taking some quick glances

* * *

As I opened my chocolate-colored eyes I noticed that instead of seeing my pink walls with posters of my favorite singer on them,  
the walls were white with posters of women that are showing a little to much.I then noticed a shadow holding two mugs walking into the room,  
it was Inuyasha.

"Where am I?" I asked panicked

Inuyasha chuckled and said "Your in my apartment,don't worry."

"Why am I here?"

"You passed out and I didn't know where you live"

"Oh" I said while rubbing her forehead

"Coffee?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" I responded

* * *

About 2 hours later I was dressed and full from the breakfast Inuyasha had made me.

"I'm gonna get going" I said while standing up from the couch.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously at her as he remained in the couch.

"Cause I need to get home"

"You live with your parents?"

"No,I moved out a year and half ago"

Inuyasha just nodded and said "So then stay"

"No,I can't.I had things planned for today,I'm sorry" I simply responded

"Alright" he said as we walked toward the door.

While we were at the door he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said

"Can I at least get your number?"

"Ummmmm,sure" I said a little confused whether I should give it to him or not.

He took out his cellphone and flipped it open so I can give it to him.

"(917)674-2309"

"Alright" he said while flipping it close and putting it away.

"Ok,well I guess I'll talk to you later" I said

"Yeah" he responded

"Ok then,bye" I said while walking away and waving back at him.

"Bye" he said while looking at me

* * *

(A/N): Well,this is the end of the second chapter,I know this chapter kind of sucked but I've been kind of busy with test and stuff.Review and tell me what u think.Luv ya guys and remember Lemons is future chapters.


	3. A fight

As I entered the sun lit apartment I realized that last night I totally forgot about Koga.I sort of panicked and ran into my room to get my cellphone.As I flipped open my cell and turned it on my house phone started ringing so I put my cell down and went to answer my house phone. 

"Hello?" I asked as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice asked

"Oh,hey,Sango" I greeted

"Oh thank god your ok" she said relieved

I chuckled and said "Why?"

"Cause when I got up this morning I started wondering if you were ok so I called your cell but it was off so then I tried calling your house but no one picked up after that I got worried and started to think Inuyasha did something to you" she explained

I started laughing and said "Nah,I'm fine.I didn't take my cell yesterday and I just got in"

I heard a gasp on the other end and then Sango said

"You fucked him and your with Koga!"

"No,I did not fuck him" I corrected her while feeling a little insulted because she actually thinks I'll do that.

"So, then how in the hell did you just get in?" she asked

"Well,I kind of passed out on the way home and he didn't know where I live so he took me to his place when I woke up we kind of hung out for a while and then I came home" I explained

"You sure about that?" Sango asked in a sly voice

"Yes" I responded firmly

"Ok,whatever,well,I'll come over later so you can tell me every single detail that happened,ok?" Sango said

"Fine"

"Alright then,bye"

"Bye" I said and quickly put the phone back on the receiver.

I ran back into my bedroom and checked my cellphone only to find 6 voicemails and 25 missed calls.As I finished listening to the voicemails,which was 2 from Sango and 4 from Koga and checked my missed calls (12 from Sango,13 from Koga) I decided to call Koga so I dialed his number.It rang 3 times until a manly but sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked

"Koga?" I asked just to make sure

"Yeah" he responded

"Hey,baby!" I greeted him cheerfully

"Kagome?" he asked as though confused

"The one and only" I replied after I laughed slightly

"Ummmm,hey baby,where have you been? I've been worried" he asked

"Oh,I went clubbing last night but I didn't take my phone and I..." I stopped right then and there because I can't tell him I was with another guy he would get really mad.

"You what?" he asked

I quickly thought of something and replied "I came home pretty late and I was so tired and I couldn't call you,I'm sorry"

"It's ok,listen I'll try to come over later so we can talk and stuff,ight baby?"

"Ight"

"Alright,see you soon then" he responded

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Ok then,bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

With Koga...

He looked over to his side and saw a naked sleeping Kagome look alike,finally realizing it was Kikyo he thought to himself 'How did this happen?'

_Flashback..._

As Koga just finished leaving a fourth message on Kagome's phone there was a knock on the door (A/N:Koga lives alone in his own apartment and it was around 12 midnight when this happened).When he was walking towards the door he thought 'Who in the hell can it be at this hour'  
When he opened the door wearing only boxers,showing off his abs and his hair in a high ponytail,he came across "Kagome" (A/N:It's actually Kikyo but Koga thought it was Kagome).She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans,a black tank top and black high heel boots that were over the skinny jeans.All in all,Koga thought she looked hot.

"Kagome,where have you..." Koga began to say until Kikyo cut him off pushing him into a passionate,luscious kiss.Before Koga knew it he had sex with her.

_End of flashback_

'No it can't be' he thought as he got out of bed and put on some boxers.He looked backed to his bed and saw Kikyo sitting up,covers over her.He got furious at her as he walked to the side of the bed.

"Koga,baby,what's wrong?" she asked

He got even more mad at her question and yelled

"GET OUT!!!"

"Why?" she asked confused

"Grab your shit,Kikyo and GET OUT!!!" he yelled grabbing her clothe and throwing it to her face.

"Fine!I don't need this shit besides I only came for a good fuck and thats what I got!!" she said while gettin dressed.  
She grabbed her purse and left,leaving Koga not only furious but worried that Kagome will find out.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

When I got out from taking a shower I heard my cellphone ring.I went to check whot it was and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"Oh,hey sweetie,what's up?"

"I'm coming over"

"I just got out of the shower,give me an hour"

He started laughing and said "In that case,I'm coming right now"

Before I could respond I heard a click signaling he hung up. I quickly found my clothe which was a black t-shirt that says "To Buzy To Fcuk"  
but the sleeves were ripped off and I tore off the bottom so it can be a belly shirt.I wore a light jeans skirt that had a small chain from my backside to the front and I was wearing black jordans.I wore black mascara and eyeliner and my hair was in a messy bun.Five minutes after I got dressed there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey baby" Koga said when I opened the door.

He gave me a slightly long kiss and then broke it.

"Hey" I responded

He looked at me up and down,grabbed my waist and said "You looking so sexy!"

I giggled and said "Why,thank you"

He was about to pull me into another kiss when my cellphone rang.

"Wait here..."

"Ok" he responded

I ran over to my bedroom and looked at my cellphone I didn't recognize the number but I picked up anyways.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey,sexy"

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know"

"Then I guess I can't help you"

"Oh My G...can you just tell me who this is?"

"Calm down,It's me,Inuyasha"

"Oh,hey stranger"

"Listen, I wanted to know if you wanna hangout later"

"Ok,when and where?"

"7:00 and I'll pick you up,where do you live?"

"136th st. apartment 5b"

"Alright,see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye,baby"

I hung up the phone and turned around finding Koga entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Who was it?" he asked walking towards me

"Oh,ummmm,no one" I responded

"How can it be no one and you were on the phone for 5 minutes" he asked while grabbing my hands.

"It was just no one" I responded

"Damn Kagome,your always doing this" he said throwing my hands down

"Doing what?" I asked him

"Keeping things from me.I mean you couldn't even call me yesterday to tell me you were going clubbing" he yelled gesturing with his hands

"I apologized didn't I" I said

"So what if you apologized"

"What?" I asked him getting mad

"Yeah,all you do all day is keep things from me and I'm tired of this shit" he said while headed for the door

"I don't keep anything from you" I responded following him into the living room

"Then,tell me who it was" he simply responded turning around to face me

"I...I can't"

"Fine don't tell me" he said while opening the door and slamming it closed.

That day was the day that our relationship will change forever.

* * *

(A/N): Well this is the end of the third chapter,I hoped you liked it.Just to clear up a few things,Kagome lives in an apartment that has little steps leading to the hallway where the bedrooms and bathrooms are.REMEMBER REVIEW!!!!Tell me what you think.Should I continue the story or just leave it like this? 


	4. The date and the mistake

Author's P.O.V. 

As Kagome got ready to go hang out with Inuyasha the arguement between Kouga and her kept playing over and over in her mind.  
She felt very guilty but she has learned during her years in High School to be tough no matter in what situation.She thought to herself during these past few days that she really loved Koga but she really wasn't all that convinced.Koga already told her that he loved her about two weeks ago but she couldn't respond he simply said he'll wait.

As time got closer to 7 o' clock she got even more impatient, she just wanted to do something that will clear her mind of the arguement and thought this is a great distraction.

Finally,it was 7 o' clock but Inuyasha arrived just a few minutes late,she figured maybe he got lost but they didn't speak of the matter.

"What are we gonna go do?" she asked as she got in the passanger seat of his black cadillac

"Thats for me to know and you to find out" he said teasingly while turning on the car

"Ughhh fine whatever" she said while sitting back "By the way, hot car"

"Thanks I guess you couldn't really tell yesterday due to how drunk you were"

"Hahaha very funny but you were drinking, too"

"Yeah, but not as much as you" he said laughing

"Shut up" Kagome said annoyed

Inuyasha started laughing and he put on the radio he soon then asked

"Any specific radio station?"

"Huh?" she asked distracted

"Radio station?"

"Oh ummmm put Z100"

He put it on and Kagome's song came out,she started singing the words to "Like A Boy" while Inuyasha just took some quick glances.

"Why do you like that song?" he asked looking at the road

"Cause it's so true" she responded

"Which means?" he asked confused

"Well,that some guys act like bullshit and stuff and when they cheat or something everything needs to be ok and stuff but as soon as us, girls go cheat on you guys it seems the whole world falls apart" Kagome explained

"That's not true,to my perspective I think girls have the same right as guys.If the guy cheats and the girl goes crazy then it should be the same if the girl cheats" Inuyasha also explained

"I guess your right but this song is the shit" Kagome said turning up the volume when the song was half way done

Inuyasha started laughing once again and just looked at Kagome when they were at a red light.

After a few more minutes of driving he pulled up to a dock.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome while getting out the car

"At the docks" he simply responded

"Why are at the docks?" Kagome asked puzzled

Inuyasha simply responded "Look into the bay"

Kagome did as she was told and saw a boat there

"All I see is a boat"

"Exactly" he responded

"You mean were going on the boat?" she asked

"Yup" he simply said

"But I thought we were just gonna hang out"

"We are but in the boat"

Kagome decided not to say anything besides the idea of going on a boat interested her.

* * *

When they got on the boat and sailed off there was a beautiful dinner set up on the deck.Kagome was surprised and flattered,  
she thanked him and said how sweet.About 5 minutes later they were sitting down waiting for their food.

"Inuyasha this is so cute"

He chuckled and said "Thanks"

"So why make it so romantic"

"Why not?" he asked

"I don't know" she said and laughed

"You look gorgeous tonight"

Kagome blushed and said "Thanks"

Inuyasha observed her for a second and said "Is something wrong, you seem a little distracted?"

Kagome didn't hear the question because she was thinking of Koga once again.She couldn't help but wonder what he went to do after storming out of her apartment.Next thing she knew she heard Inuyasha say very loudly "KAGOME!"

"Yeah?" she asked

"I guess that answers my question"

"What question?" she asked

"No,nothing" he said while smiling

"ok" Kagome answered because she didn't want to persuade him out of the question

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Ummmm no not really" she hesitated

"I'm sorry it seems I'm being nosy it's just I care about you" he apologized

"Not to be mean or anything but how can you care about me when you just met me?" she asked

"I don't know,I just do"

Kagome nodded even though she seemed a little confused

* * *

It was about 11 when they headed back to Kagome's apartment.Inuyasha kindly left her to her door to say their goodbyes.

"I had a good time tonight" Kagome said while taking her keys out of her purse.

"I did,too"

"Well,I'll talk to you later" Kagome said

"Wait,Kagome,I did mean it when I said I cared about you"

"I know and I care about you" Kagome said

Inuyasha leaned in and Kagome slowly leaned in too until their lips touch when they broke the kiss Kagome realized what she had done and went wide-eyed showing off her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I love those eyes" Inuyasha said while holding her cheek

He was leaning into another kiss when she pushed him away and said "No"

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled and said "Why?What happen?"

"I just can't,I'm sorry" she responded,she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside.

* * *

(A/N):Hey guys!This is the end of the 4th chapter.sorry it's so short,I promise I'll try to make the next one longer and I'm thinking someone might die at the end but I'm not gonna say who.Don't forget REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Life getting better

Days passed and Kagome didn't hear from Koga and she chose to try and avoid Inuyasha because of the kiss they shared the other night.She knew that if she saw Inuyasha again that she would make mistakes that she would regret,she might even kiss him again.Things with Koga got complicated,she tried calling numerous times but he never answered and she would never see him in school so instead she decided to give him some time to cool down.

* * *

It was exactly 1 week since the arguement with Koga and the kiss with Inuyasha took place.Kagome had no special plans for the evening so she decided to get comfortable,grab some ice cream and watch a good movie.As she was about to sit down with her tub of ice cream when there was a knock on the door which she thought was weird because she wasn't expecting anyone and it was already 9 o' clock.She quickly put her ice cream down on the coffee table and went to open the door.She thought it may be Koga but to her surprise it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha,what are you doing here?" she asked

He was going to say something but then noticed what she was wearing,she was wearing a black tank top and red boyshorts that had a black stripe in each side.He just looked at her up and down as though he was mesmorized at the image.Kagome realized what she was wearing and quickly went to get her robe.As she was walking to the bathroom to go get it she told Inuyasha to make himself comfortable.She returned only to find Inuyasha with his coat already off and sitting on the couch, from where she was standing she could see he was dressed very handsome.He was wearing a long red t-shirt,dark blue baggy jeans,read and white Nikes and a red and white Yankee hat on with his hair pulled back.She walked over to the couch and sat next to him legs crossed and she politely asked "What are you doing here?"

He faced her and said "I came to see what the hell is up?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked

"Well,first of all,at the end of our date we kiss then when I lean into another one you pull away and say sorry and second of all,  
now that I've been trying to reach you like crazy your avoiding me?So,like I said,what the hell is up?I thought you liked me cause thats the signs you've been giving out" Inuyasha explained

"I do like you,it's just...it's complicated" Kagome said 'It's not complicated,you just have a _BOYFRIEND_,BAKA' she thought

"What's so complicated?You like me and I like you and thats it" he said

'TELL HIM YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!' she screamed in her thoughts while looking down.

He raised her chin so she can face him and he said "If you want me to leave you alone say so now"

"No,I don't want you to..."she said then sighed

"Then what's the problem" he said as he cupped her cheek

'TELL HIM!TELL HIM!TELL HIM!' she thought

"Nothing" she responded as she grabbed his hand from her face and gently rubbed it against hers.

Inuyasha leaned into a kiss as Kagome did the same before she knew it they were kissing and slowly undressing each other.Just when they were in the process of taking off Inuyasha's shirt off,Koga bursted in.Kagome jumped and saw Koga just standing there as though he was about to explode of anger so she quickly stood up and ran to him screaming "Koga,it's not what you think".

Inuyasha was more confused then ever and just sat there in the couch just thinking to himself 'I'm such an IDIOT!'

Koga quickly got hold of himself and quietly said "So,this is what you've been hiding?"

"No,Koga,please let me explain" Kagome said in the verge of tears

"What is there to explain?" Koga said

"I didn't mean to,please believe me"

"No" Koga simply responded

"But..."

"No,Kagome,you lied to me and if you lied to me then why should I believe you?" Koga said

"Ok then.Kagome,what you did was terrible and I can never trust you again.Especially,that you know I would have never done that to you" he said as he left leaving Kagome crying.As he left he thought to himself 'I would have never done that to you,LIAR!!You already did it' and slowly images of that night with Kikyo came back to him.

Kagome slowly shut the door and turned around tears streaming down her face as she totally forgot Inuyasha was there.Inuyasha fixed himself up and when to the door as he was leaving he just said "You lied to me too,Kagome and it really hurt me because I really did care for you with all my heart" and he took off.

Kagome just stood there,crying her eyes out,not knowing what to do in this situation.

* * *

Once again days passed but the only difference is that she didn't hear anything from Inuyasha and she didn't want to contact Koga because she felt to guilty to face him even though she missed him like crazy.The weird thing was that no matter how hard she tried she missed Inuyasha even more.

As Kagome opened her apartment door and put all her books down on the kitchen table so she can get something to drink she thought to herself 'I really did fuck everything up.'

She wanted to relax and clear her mind and thought a shower would do the trick but no such luck.When she got out of the shower she looked for some clothe to put on and finally found a great outfit,she was wearing a tight grey belly-shirt,semi-skinny flare jeans and jordans (the fours in grey,  
she quickly got her cellphone and put it in her back pocket and left.As she walked through the streets she was determined,determined to win back Koga no matter what the cause.Due to her lost in thoughts she didn't even realize when she was standing outside of Koga's building.She got hold of herself and marched up the stairs.She decided as she stood in front of his door to let herself in since she knew where he left his spare key.She quickly got it and opened the door.

As she walked in she didn't hear anything only silence but she knew Koga was here because the lights were on.She thought he was in the shower or in his bedroom so she walked towards his room but a devastating sound reached her ears.

"Oh yes..Oh my..." she heard a woman moan

"Oh god,Kikyo" was the sound that she knew what was happening

She pushed open the door only to find Koga and Kikyo in bed together.At the sound of the door opening Koga quickly got up and grabbed his boxers.He ran over Kagome and try to grabbed her hand but she flung it away.She started crying like crazy and said "And you made me feel bad for just kissing another guy when your hear FUCKING another girl".She chuckled and walked back to the living room,she was opening the door when a masculine hand closed it again.

"Kagome,baby,please..." Koga said looking at her

"Please,what?Forgive you?Believe you?" she said as she turned to face him while tears were streaming down her face,feeling betrayed.

"Thought so,Koga,you can't expect me to forgive or believe you cause you couldn't do any of those things for me when you caught me and besides what you did is much worse"

"Baby,you know I love you,please,forgive me"

Kagome chuckled and said "You love me?Bullshit,if you would have loved me the way you say you do,you wouldn't have done this at all"

"But,baby,I do love you" Koga responded

"STOP SAYING THAT IF YOU KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Kagome yelled

"But it is true" Koga said firmly "I do love you"

"Stop lying to yourself,Koga and besides I don't love you"

"What?!" Koga yelled

"You heard me!I DON'T love you" Kagome responded

"What the fuck,Kagome!After all I gave you"

"After all you gave me?Some flowers and chocolates for our anniversary!?" Kagome yelled

"You know what,Kagome" Koga said serious

"What?!" asked Kagome almost yelling

"Just leave" Koga said while opening the door

"Fine,I will and just so you know were OVER!" Kagome said slamming the door shut.

Kagome never knew what happened when she left Koga's apartment but she did always wonder.She wondered if he threw Kikyo out or if they stayed their thinking about their future or maybe even argueing.What she did know was her first thought as she walked out of his apartment was 'Was it really love?'

* * *

About 15 to 20 minutes later she was back at her apartment but she wasn't crying she was kind of relieved.She didn't know why but she felt good that she broke up with Koga even though things could have ended a little better.She thought to herself about the one person that she would never want to loose but did anyways,Inuyasha.She was soon convinced that she went to the wrong apartment to say sorry to the wrong guy and with that she left to find him.

Since she didn't remember exatly where he lived it took her a while to get there but she did.She gathered up all her courage and went to knock on his apartment door.

"Coming" she heard a man say from what seemed the bathroom so she thought maybe he was taking a shower or something.

She stood at the door waiting for him to answer the door and when she did,she couldn't believe what a hot body he had.He had a only a towel on,which means,  
she was right about the shower.

"Inuyasha" she said in the sweetest voice

"What do you want,Kagome?"

"I came to apologize for what I did,I should have told you I had a boyfriend"she explained "well,ex-boyfriend" she mumbled so quietly that only half-demon or demon ears can hear.

"Ex-boyfriend?" he questioned

"Yeah" Kagome said then sighed

"Kagome,make youself comfortable,I'm gonna go change so we can talk"

"Ok" she said as she made her through the apartment so she can sit on the couch.

He soon came out looking handsome like always,he was wearing a long,loose white t-shirt,light blue baggy jeans and white Nikes.He was drying his hair with a towel.He sat next to her as calmly as ever and Kagome just thought 'How can he be so calm when I fucked up so bad?'.

"Ummmmm,Inuyasha..."Kagome started but Inuyasha cut her off

"No,Kagome,let me start,I know you came to say sorry but you don't have to because I know you didn't lie to me on purpose,there must have been a reason you didn't tell me,right?"

"Yes,Inuyasha,the truth is I don't want to loose you,I know we just met a few days ago but the thought of loosing you...just...devasted me." Kagome explained.

"Well,you could have imagined how I felt the other day,huh,wench"

"Yeah and I'm so sorry" Kagome said starting to cry

"No,don't cry,it's ok"he said pulling her to a tight hug

"It's just...I hurt...and...well...I'm so sorry" Kagome said stammering

"I already said it's ok" he said

She pushed away and looked into his golden orbs soon getting lost in them if it wouldn't have been Inuyasha pulling her into a kiss that she gadly returned she would have stared at him forever.

He picked her up bridal style and started walking towards his room both their lips never unlocking.When he reached his room he closed the door with his foot and slowly placed her on the bed while got on top of her but supporting his weight with his arms.

* * *

enter your own lemon here

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the next morning with Kagome in his arms.He could smell her sweet scent perfectly...'lavender'...he thought.He then felt a shift in her body as she looked up at him and quietly greeted him with a "Morning"

"Morning" he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She moved so she can be laying on her stomach while her hands are supporting her head up so she can face him.

"How are you?" he asked as he leaned into a kiss,it was a short but sweet and tender kiss.

She gadly returned the kiss but then pulled away to answer "Great,now"

He smiled at her and said "Let me get breakfast started"

"Oh ok,let me fix up the table" she responded starting to get up but he quickly ran to her a gently pushed her down and then said "No,you stay here.I'll bring breakfast over here,just stay and refresh yourself."

"Wow,breakfast in bed" she said happily

He chuckled and said "Yup,now stay here"

Kagome then asked "Can I at least take a shower?"

"Of course" he responded from the kitchen "It's the door at the right side of the room."

"You mean,that's the bathroom your guest use?" she replied

"No but you will"

"Oh wow!Now,I feel special" Kagome said sarcastically

She went into the bathroom and locked the door because she knew that if she left it unlocked Inuyasha would come in and try to start something.She undressed herself and started feeling the water pound down on to her skin when she heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Hey!" screamed Inuyasha from the other side of the door

"Hey yourself" said Kagome as loud as she can so she can hear him

"Why you lock the door?" he asked

"Cause I knew this was going to happen" she said

He started laughing and said "Know me that well,huh,wench?"

"Got an idea" she said and chuckled to herself

"Just hurry up,I need to take a shower"

"You know not to be disrespectful or anything but you have another bathroom" Kagome said

She didn't hear anything so she got back to her shower.

About 20 minutes later she came out wearing what she was wearing yesterday and yes,she didn't like it but she didn't have anymore clothing to put on so she had to deal with it.She figured Inuyasha had waited to use that shower but when she came out to the living room,she saw him fully dressed.He was wearing a red and white jersey,dark blue baggy jeans and red and white jordans.

"Hey,I told you to stay over there so you can eat breakfast" Inuyasha stated

"Inuyasha,there's no point if I'm dressed and not in bed" Kagome said laughing

"Oh,right" he said scrathing the back of his head

Kagome looked down at the table and sat down when her cellphone rung so she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered

"Kagome,where are you?" Sango asked on the other line

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused

"It's saturday,we were going to come to the club to help Miroku out.Remember,you said you'll bartend" Sango reminded her

"Oh my god,I'll be right there" Kagome responded and quickly put away her phone.

"What happen?" asked Inuyasha already eating his ramen

"I got to go" Kagome said getting up and heading towards the door

"Why?" Inuyasha said following her

Kagome quickly explained why but as she was leaving Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.She pulled away and looked at him,he then said "You almost forgot your kiss"

She giggled and gave him a tap kiss.She slowly started pulling away even though she wanted to stay like that forever and started walking down the hall thinking about how great everything was going.

* * *

(A/N):Well,that's the end of this chapter.Sorry,it took so long had a bit of writer's block.This chapter isn't probably as good as the others but let me know what you think.Review!!!Review!!!Review!!!Tell me what you think.


	6. At the club

(A/N):I know that in the last chapter I didn't write the lemon but that's only because I'm saving that for the end.

* * *

When she arrived at the club she was surprised to see so much people there especially that it wasn't even 2 o' clock yet.Before she went to the club she decided to quickly go home and change.She was now wearing a white belly shirt with a black blazer on top that had an opening where her belly button is so it can show her belly ring,a black mini skirt and black high heels.She looked sexy but yet sophisticated.She ran over to the bar as best as she can because she was wearing heels,she tried to find Miroku but couldn't find him so she thought maybe he was in the back.She walked to the back door and opened it only to find Miroku and Sango making out.

Kagome cleared her throat to catch their attention and it worked.

"Uhhhh,hi Kagome" Miroku said straightning his shirt

Kagome just looked at them with a huge grin on her face.

"Stop looking at us like that" Sango said loudly

"I knew it" Kagome said in a singy song voice while turning around and walking out.

"What do you mean you knew it?" Sango asked following Kagome out with Miroku shortly behind.

"Oh come on,guys!Everyone knew you guys were going to end up together.It's so obvious!" Kagome said getting behind the counter.

"Really?" asked Sango

"Yeah,Really" Kagome said leaning against the counter

"Wow,then we should have gotten together sooner,huh,Sango" Miroku said taking a seat next to her.

Sango glared at him with eyes that said 'You better sleep with one eye open tonight!'

"No,Sango don't give him that look,he's right" Kagome said

"What?!" Sango yelled

"He's right because if you would have gone out with him sooner then maybe I would have met Inuyasha sooner" Kagome said turning her back on them.

"All right,spill" Sango said

"You hooked up with him or just fucked him?" Miroku asked

Sango gave him a good slap and mumbled 'pervert'

"Excuse me,miss?Can I get a whiskey on the rocks" a man asked

Kagome nodded and made the drink.She soon then gave it to him and realized he was Naraku.Naraku was an 'evil' playboy that wanted Kagome as his next 'victim' for the past 2 years.He already was with Kikyo about 2 and a half years ago but rumor has it that he snuck into her house one day and almost raped her.(a/n:Kikyo was innocent at one point and this was during that period of time.)How he was caught nobody knows and Kikyo and him have always refused to talk about it.Now,everyone thinks that the only reason Naraku wants Kagome is because Kikyo and her look alike and he wants his revenge since he couldn't get Kikyo.

"Drink your whiskey and get out." Kagome said

"Hmmmmm,no I think I'll stay" Naraku said as calmly as ever.

"That's what you think" Miroku said

"Oh?And what are you going to do?Are _you_ going to kick me out?" Naraku said not feeling at all scared.

Miroku was about to tell him something but was cut off when Inuyasha came up to Kagome but he didn't notice Naraku there.

"Hey,baby" Inuyasha said as he got behind the counter and gave her a short kiss.

"Inuyasha,what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Well,you..."

"Inuyasha,nice to see you again." Naraku said smiling an evil smile

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha clenching his fist

"You know him?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha was to angry to even hear the question so Miroku answered.

"Yeah, he kind of does"

"How?" Kagome and Sango asked

Naraku started laughing and said "Go ahead,Inuyasha,tell them"

"Naraku,just get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you" Inuyasha growled

Naraku laughed and said "Gladly since my work here is done." He got up and left.

When he left Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha and asked "How do you know him?"

Inuyasha sighed and said "Let's go sit down for a sec." He grabbed Kagome's hand and led the three of them to a table.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in one side of the table and Miroku and Sango were in the other.

"Kagome,I know Naraku because about 2 and a half years ago my ex-girlfriend but friend at the time almost got raped by him if it wouldn't have been for me coming to hang out with her,she would have been raped." Inuyasha explained

Kagome gasped and said "You mean,Kikyo is your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah,how do you know?" Inuyasha asked in a very curious matter

"She goes to my school and there was a rumor going around about that but we never knew what prevented her from getting fully raped." Kagome explained

"Well,now you know it was me." Inuyasha said

"Wait,I have a question." Sango said

Inuyasha nodded and Sango asked her question "If your 19 and you dated Kikyo then shouldn't she be 19?"

"Ummmm,no.We started dating after the rape.I was 17 at the time and she was 15.We dated for about a year." Inuyasha responded

"Inuyasha,remind me again why you guys broke up." Miroku said

Inuyasha glared at him then sighed and said "Well,after the rape maybe the fear got to her and she changed.While she was with me she started sleeping around and me being a half-demon could smell the other male scents but I payed no mind until I actually caught her sleeping with this guy named Hobo,Hancho..."

"Hojo" Kagome corrected

"Yeah,him.So we broke then and there,it was tough the first few weeks but I got over it and now I'm with the best girl anyone could ever ask for."

Kagome started blushing and said "Thanks baby"and gave him a short kiss.

"So I guess you really hold a grudge against Naraku for alomost raping the girl you once loved" Sango said

"Yeah but not as bad as before.Ask Miroku he knows."

Sango and Kagome faced him and he chuckled nervously and said "Yeah...Wait,you were in love with Kikyo?"

"Well,kind of" Inuyasha said blushing

Kagome looked away from them and thought 'Just great!I'm dating a guy that once dated the girl that fucked my ex'

"Kagome,are you all right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah,Kags,is anything wrong?" Sango also asked

Kagome faked a smile and said "No,of course not!"

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked putting his arm around her

"Of course" Kagome said giving him a warm smile

"I don't buy it" Miroku said

"Me either" Sango agreed

"Babe,whats wrong?"

Kagome sighed and said "I broke up with Koga because he cheated on me with Kikyo and now I find out my boyfriend was once in love with her."

"Baby,just because I was in love with her before doesn't mean I am right now and besides Koga is a piece of shit,we all know that" Inuyasha explained

"You don't even know him." Kagome said quietly and no one responded so she said "Right?"

Still no answer just glimpse and glances at one another.

"Right?" she asked again getting mad

"Were going to go" Miroku said geting up and Sango following.

When they left Inuyasha faced her trying to think of the best way to explain.

"I..." he said then cleared his throat "Kind of know him."

"What?!How?!" Kagome yelled

"The day he caught us making out..." Inuyasha answered

"Yeah,Keep going" she said

"When I left, he was downstairs in the front smoking a cigeratte (A/N:Yeah he smokes and Inuyasha didn't pick a fight b/c he had no reason to in the other hand Koga had a reason.)...and we kind of got in a fist fight."

"What?!Why?!" Kagome yelled

"Well,wench that's kind of a stupid question since he caught us making out." Inuyasha said seriously

Kagome laughed weakly and said "Yeah,I guess"

Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome asked "Did you start it or did he?"

"He did but lets just say I would have finished it if the cops didn't come."

"The cops got involved?!" Kagome asked surprised

Inuyasha nodded and said "They just broke it up and said they didn't want this to happen again."

Kagome nodded and said "Baby,I need to get out and help Miroku especially since he's no where to be seen right now."

"Dirty monk,probably in the back making out with Sango." Inuyasha said getting up.He grabbed Kagome's hand and pushed him into a tight embrace.

"We should probaby do the same." He whispered in her ear making her shiver to the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

"Maybe we should" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck

Inuyasha smirked and leaned into her pushing her into a passionate kiss but as much as he kissed her he wanted more so he started licking her lower lip and she quickly granted him access.Soon there was a fight for dominace that of course,Inuyasha won.When they pulled away they just looked into each other's eyes lovingly.Kagome carressed is cheek with her hand and sadly said "I need to get to work." and started to pull away but Inuyasha pulled her back into him and said "Wait,I need to tell you something."

Kagome looked at him puzzled and asked "What is it?"

Inuyasha looked around to his surroundings and responded "Not here"

Before Kagome could say another word,Inuyasha had picked her bridal style and he was running towards the basement.

'Why are we going to the basement?' Kagome thought

Her question was soon answered when they entered the basement doors.It was an indoor garden with roses,lilies,orchids,tulips,etc.There was many fountains and there were no lights just white christmas lights through out the garden lighting up every single corner.It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh My God!" Kagome said as her jaw dropped

"Yeah" Inuyasha responded with a soft chuckle

"How?When?" Kagome asked still in shock

"A while back,Damian(A/N:My favorite name!!!)made it to bring his girls down here so they can make out and shit."

"Oh... and how do you know about it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha led them to a bench in front of the center fountain

"Since Miroku and me are tight then me and Damian(LOVE IT!!) got cool and the night before opening he told us we can come and bring whoever we want,whenever we want." Inuyasha explained

"Why me?" Kagome asked

"Well,becuase I..." Inuyasha clears his throat "I...umm..."

"You?" Kagome said gesturing with her right hand

"I...ummm...I lo..." Inuyasha started to say when Miroku bursted through the doors.

"There you guys are!!"

"No shit,Monk!" Inuyasha said irritated

"You guys got to come upstairs!" Miroku said panicked

"Why?What happened?" Kagome asked concerned

"Koga is upstairs looking for you,he's trying to start something because no one wants to tell him where you are." Miroku explained

"We'll be right up" Inuyasha said

"Hurry!I'll try to distract him as long as I can." Miroku said then turned around and ran upstairs

"I wonder what he wants?" Kagome asked

"I know exactly what he wants." Inuyasha replied

Kagome looked at him waiting for him to tell her but it never came.They ran upstairs as fast as they can,when they got there they saw Koga making a scene and Miroku with a bunch of other guys trying to make him calm down.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KAGOME!!??" Koga yelled

"Why do you need to know?" Inuyasha asked very seriously

"What the fuck are you doing here,mutt!?" Koga said rather loudly

"None of your fucking business!" Inuyasha yelled

Koga saw Kagome in back of Inuyasha and chuckled "Now I see,not even 2 days passed and your with this fucking peice of shit!Huh,Kagome?!" Koga yelled

Kagome got infuriated and yelled "And what did you want me to do?Sit around and cry my eyes out to an asshole like you?!"

It seemed Koga ignored that comment and just yelled "Your a fucking whore,Kagome!"

"Don't you ever call Kagome that!" Inuyasha growled

"And what are you going to do about,dog shit!" Koga said

Inuyasha didn't say another word just ran as fast as he can towards Koga and swung his fist.Koga dodged it by running behind him and he grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled him back.Inuyasha grabbed Koga's arm as far as he could and swung him foward making him fall on the floor.Koga made a quick recovery and was back on his feet.Koga and Inuyasha both came running at the same time to each other when Kagome ran to the middle of them,they stopped instantly.Kagome looked at them both with fury in her eyes.

"Move out of the way,Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

"No!" she yelled back

"Move!" Koga yelled

"No fucking way!" she said "You guys ain't gonna fight for no reason!Now,Koga,what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" he said

"What the fuck you want with my Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha,please!Your making things worse" Kagome exclaimed

Inuyasha started pacing up and down clentching his fists and growling in order to fight the urge of a surprise attack against Koga.

"What do you want,Koga?" Kagome asked calmly

"I know I said some mean things right now and stuff but I came to tell you that I'm sorry and I want you back." Koga said while grabbing her hands

Inuyasha growled so loud that everyone could hear,Kagome looked back at him and turned back to Koga.She pulled her hands away and said "No,Koga.You cheated on me.You can't just expect me to be all 'Yes,Koga,I love you and I want to be with you' do you?"

"Well kinda yea but I know you wouldn't do that?"

"Exactly besides I know it was less then 2 days ago but I moved on,Koga.I have Inuyasha here and your just going to have to accept that." Kagome answered

"I don't care about that muttface,all I care about is you.I know you don't believe me for shit but I can honestly tell you that I love you." Koga replied

With the sound of those 3 words Kagome's blood started to boil even more then Inuyasha,who was clentching his fist so tight that blood was dripping down on the floor.

"How can you break my fucking heart and still tell me you love me?!" Kagome yelled with all her might

"Cause I do love you and I already said I'm sorry." Koga yelled back

"Yeah,well,I'm sorry I caught you sleeping with Kinky-hoe.Just leave,I don't want to see your dirty face." Kagome responded

"No!Not before I win your heart back!" Koga said firmly

"Face it,Koga,you lost her.Now,she's mine." Inuyasha said while wapping his arms around Kagome from her back and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

Koga growled,turned around and left.When Koga was completely gone Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.She just looked into his eyes,thinking 'I love him so much'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked

"Cause I'm admiring my savior" Kagome replied

"Your savior?"

Kagome nodded and kissed him.Inuyasha was surprised at the sudden kiss but recovered and kissed her back gently and tenderly as if the kiss was saying I love you.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and said "Kagome,I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked concerned but scared of what he might tell her.

"You know,I thought I needed to be somewhere nice to tell you this but I've realized that it doesn't matter where you say it as long as you say it." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha,just tell me what you want to tell me." Kagome responded annoyed

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her hands and lightly started kissing them "I...love...you" he said between kisses

Kagome just looked at him with shock because she was so happy he was returning her feelings but Inuyasha took it the wrong way and said "It's ok if you don't return my feelings.I mean,you would never fall for a filthy half-breed like me."

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that again." Kagome replied to his comments

"Well,it's true,you would never fall for a half-breed." he said sadly

"No,it's not" she said shaking her head

"How do you know?"

"Cause I already did.You."

"Your in love with me?" Inuyasha asked surprised

"Yes" Kagome replied

Inuyasha looked at her and pushed her into a kiss.He asked for enterance by nipping at her lower lip and she granted.Seconds passed before they broke away just for a minute to gain breath but then pulled back into another kiss.It continued like this for a while until Inuyasha broke the kiss and said "I love you,Kagome".Kagome looked at him and said "I love you,too,Inuyasha."

* * *

(A/N):That's the end of this chapter.Tell me what you think and don't worry it's gonna get better.Review!!Review!!


	7. Veronica enters the picture

Inuyasha's P.O.V. 

I decided to stick around with the rest of the gang for the day.I hung out with Kagome for a while but then the place got packed so Kagome and Miroku went to do their job.I started looking around for Sango so I can chill with her but I didn't find her until I noticed the DJ,it was Sango.Turns out,she is one of the best DJ's in Tokyo.She has Djed in alot of famous clubs,I guess that's how she can afford a better apartment for herself then any of us.I didn't have any people worth hanging out with so I decided to just sit down and relax.I observed every person,every couple dancing and grinding thinking to myself that I have not once danced with Kagome.I got lost in my train of thoughts until the owner of the club,Damian,showed up.

Damian was this rich guy from America.He became rich by opening a club,I think in New York,where he grew up and it got pretty famous.Soon enough he started opening clubs all over the U.S. and now he's opening here.He always came back with these really hot girls.Right now,he had about 4 with him,2 on each side.He came over to where I was and I stood up to greet him.

"Hey,wazz good,kid" Damian said while shaking my hand

"I'm not a kid,I'm 19" I said

"Whatever,so how you been,Inuyasha,right?" he asked

"Yeah"

I wasn't really that interested in what he was saying.He was telling me about this new club he's trying to open up and it was just boring.I looked past him and noticed this girl behind him so I interupted him and asked him quietly "Who's the girl behind you?".He looked back "Oh,this is my closest friend Veronica" he responded as he put his hand on her back and pushed her in front of him.I saw her and thought to myself 'She's so hot'.She has hazel colored eyes and luscious light brown,almost golden,hair that framed her face and went pretty well with her bangs.Her skin was caramel but tanned and when she introduced herself I noticed she had a tongue ring,she also had a belly ring that had a latin flag on it,I think it was the Colombian flag.She has a pink belly shirt on that said YANKEES in white which meant she was from New York,too.The shirt showed her tight stomach which led down to a white mini skirt that showed her long,tan and smooth legs.As she turned around I saw that she had a big and tight ass.I kept thinking to myself that this was wrong because of Kagome and also because just a few hours ago I told her I loved her but I couldn't help it but the worst part is that I even thought she was better then Kagome.I had to go to Kagome or better yet I needed a drink.I walked as fast as I can to the side where Miroku was to get a drink.He walked over to me and asked "What can I get you,Inuyasha?"

"Give me a corona" I replied

He soon gave it to me and said "What's wrong?You seem distracted"

"I don't know what to do,Miroku" I said as I looked down to the bottle

"About what?" he asked

"You see that girl over there?" I responded as I pointed to where she was dancing with some guy

"Yeah?Oh,damn she's fucking hot." Miroku replied

"Yeah and that's that you didn't see her up close" I said as I took a long drink of beer.

"That hot,huh?" Miroku said

"Fuck yeah and the worst part is..." I said then pointed to Kagome

"Kagome,yeah,I understand" he replied

I just nodded not knowing what else to say

"Did she come on to you in any way?" he asked

I shrugged and was about to say something when Veronica sat next to me.

"Hey,Inuyasha?" she greeted

"Yeah,hey Veronica" I greeted back

"You remembered my name,didn't expect that" she said

I laughed and asked "So what's up?What brings you to Tokyo or better yet Japan?"

"Oh,I don't know..." she said as she started playing with my hair "A little someone called Inuyasha"

"Huh?"

"Damian told me about you.How you were single and were handsome and I was perfect for you.I got to agree he's right about every single thing." explained Veronica

"No,he's not" I replied

"And why is that?" she said smirking

"Ok,I admit I am handsome but I'm not single and your probably not perfect for me." I responded

"Your not single?"

I shook my head and she got angry and asked "Who's your little bitch of a girlfriend?"

"She ain't a bitch and it's her" I said as I pointed to Kagome on the other side of the bar.

"Her?Hmmmm I can take her" she said quietly

I heard her perfectly and responded "What?!"

She didn't answer me,she just started walking over to the bar and I stayed where I was.I observed them talk then I saw Veronica smirk and last thing I saw was them screaming.After the screaming Veronica walked away smiling as though she was satisfied and Kagome talked to some guy and ran over to where I was.

"Who the fuck was that bitch that just came up to me?!" she yelled

"One of Damian's friend" I responded innocently

"One of Damian's friend?" she repeated

I nodded and she crossed her arms and said "If that was Damian's friend then why in the hell did she come up to me saying stuff like she's going to win your heart no matter what the cost?!"

"I don't know,maybe she's crazy" I shrugged

She looked over to Miroku as if expecting an answer and Miroku replied "Yeah,she's probably a total nutcase" then he chuckled nervously.

She looked straight at me then turned around and started walking away.

"Oh man!That was close" Miroku said when Kagome was back to what she was doing.

"Yeah,a little to close.I'm a head out before anything else happens." I responded while finishing up my beer.

"Alright"

"Tell Kagome that I left."

"Your not gonna go say bye to Kagome?" Miroku asked

"And risk getting my head bitten off again?No,thanks.I'll talk to you later." I answered

"Alright,later"

"Later"

As I walked outside it was already dark.I looked at my watch and it said 11:30,I hadn't thought it was that late.I started walking down the street when I heard someone call my name.When I turned around I saw Veronica walking up to me,I just sighed and stood there.

"Hey" she said calmly when she walked up to me

"Hey"

"I talked to your girlfriend.She seems kind of nice." she said

"She is" I replied

"Well,it's to bad I got her mad" she said while getting closer to me

"I know,you had no right to do that!" I responded angrily

"If I want something I get it" she responded firmly

"Well,your not getting this" I answered stepping back

"Why?Don't you think I'm sexy?"

"I...ummmm...I...Yeah you are..." I said slightly stuttering

"Then what's the problem" she replied taking a step up

"I have a girlfriend" I said

"So?"

"So she's my girlfriend..." I was starting to say

"Listen,It doesn't matter.I like you and you _obviously_ like me" she interuppted once again

"What do you mean 'I _obviously_ like you'?" I asked getting irritated

"I mean that if you didn't like me you wouldn't be standing here talking to me and besides I saw how you looked at me when you first met me." she answered

"Wait,I..." I started to say but she kissed me before I can continue.I was surprised at first but then came back to reality when I heard someone mumble "Inu..yasha".I quickly pulled away to see Kagome standing in front of me in tears.

"Kagome" I said quietly while reaching out a hand

"No" she coldy responded and ran back inside

I started to run back to the club when Veronica grabbed my arm and seductively said "Since she's out of the picture,why don't we go back to my hotel room." I have to admit because the way she said it I was tempted but then I just looked back at her,pulled my arm away and ran after Kagome.I ran back inside and Miroku came running up to me.

"What did you do to Kagome?" he asked

"Nothing,Monk!Where is she?!" I answered

"She told me not to tell you" he responded

I picked him with one hand by the coller of his shirt and asked once again "Where is she?!"

"Take it easy.She's in the basement." he replied as I put him back on the ground

"Thanks" I yelled as I ran downstairs

When I got to the basement I couldn't find Kagome anywhere until I looked in the corner,there she was all huddled up crying her eyes out.I went to sit next to her and she looked up,she looked at me with sadness.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"Kagome,what you saw outside isn't what you think." I answered

"So,I didn't see you kissing that girl?Is that what your trying to say?" she replied

"No,is that..."

"Let me save you the trouble.Were you going to say 'she came onto me blah blah blah'?" Kagome responded

"Baby,you know I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." I said sweetly

"You already did but what I can't believe is that the same day not only do you say 'I love you' but you cheat on me,too." she said slightly laughing.

My anger started rising because she actually thought I would do something like that."I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled

"Then what do you call kissing a girl when you already have a girlfriend" she yelled

"Kagome,I just can't believe you actually think I would cheat on you." I said

"Maybe because you already did!" she yelled

"I didn't fucking cheat on you!" I yelled my anger already showing

"Don't you fucking curse at me!You have no fucking right to curse at me!" she screamed

"Well,maybe if my girlfriend would let me explain I wouldn't have to." I replied

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore,Inuyasha" she said quietly while looking down to the ground

I didn't expect that response and I was so confused 'What does she mean?' I thought

"What?"

"Inuyasha,I love you,I really do but if just a few hours ago you tell me you love me and then kiss another girl I don't think I can trust you.I want to break-up before you can really break my heart." Kagome explained to me

"Kagome" I mumbled not knowing what else to say

She stood up and with tears running down her cheeks and hurt in her eyes she faced me,said "I'm sorry" and ran back upstairs.I just sat there kind of in disbelief of what has happened all in one day.I really did love her,with all my heart but yet somehow I screwed things up and lost her.I lost the love of my life and I didn't know if I ever was going to get her back.

* * *

(A/N):This is the end of this chapter.Didn't expect that right?Thought I would add a little twist.Tell me what you think.So Review!!!See ya!!


	8. I'm happy,right?

Still Inuyasha's P.O.V. 

I whole month has passed since Kagome left me and I've been miserable.I can't concentrate in my classes because I only think of her.I can't go to the club anymore because she's there and I have to hang out with Miroku and Sango on Kagome's schedule so that when she's busy I can chill.Not only that and I feel so embarrassed saying this but I miss her like hell.I tried to move on with my life and I'm dating Veronica right now.Yeah,I know after all she's done to me and after me saying that she can't have me,we ended up together anyways but what can I say she's hot and once you get to know her she has a great personality.Tonight,Veronica and I are going out to eat at this fancy restaurant called,Green Field (a/n:actual restuarant nd its delicious).We were going out to eat because today is our 2 week anniversary,I thought I'll do something nice,after that I'm just going to take her around the park for a walk.I went to pick up Veronica around 7:30pm.I didn't want to wear anything like a tux so I just wore something out of my closet but a little nicer.I wore a grey shirt with a leather jacket on top and black faded baggy jeans with my black timbs.  
I knocked on her hotel room door and she came out wearing something a little more formal.She was wearing a long,slim black dress that showed her whole back side,she was wearing black heels and had a black purse.In my opinion,she looked like she was going to a funeral but who am I to judge.

We went to dinner and had a great time but hell started when we took the walk around the park.We walked to where the fountain was,in the middle of the park and right there sitting in the bench was Kagome.She was dressed up like she was on a date or something.She was wearing a light pink solid dress that wrapped around her neck and slightly showed her back.She had on pink heels and her hair was down,she looked gorgeous.Veronica didn't notice her if not she would have told me to leave so we sat at the other side of the fountain.Kagome sat there for a while and I felt like shit not being able to do anything.Just then Veronica's phone rung and she excused herself and left.I thought that was my oppurtunity and started walking to where she was.I sat down next to her and she looked at me as if she was shocked.

"Hi,Kagome" I greeted

"Inuyasha,hi" she greeted back

"How you've been?" I asked nervously.My legs were jelly.

"Good,how about you?" she asked in return

"I've been good.Kagome,I've missed you." I confessed

"Inuyasha,I don't want to get into this right now,please" she replied

"Why not?" I responded

"Well,because..."

"What are you doing here,muttface?!" someone asked

I turned around and found Koga walking over here with two sodas in his hand.

"What am_ I_ doing here?What are _you_ doing here?" I asked in return

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm on a date with Kagome" he answered

"On a date?!" I exclaimed as I turned to look at her

She nodded,I couldn't believe she was on a date with this loser after he cheated on her.I didn't know what to say so I decided it was better to just leave especially since I was also on a date and she would be back any minute.

"Then I'll let you two get back to it" I said and left.I could feel eyes on me as I walked away but I didn't look back even though I wanted to.As I got back to the bench Veronica came back also.

"Where did you go?" she asked as we started walking

"For a walk" I responded quietly

When we got to her room we said our goodbyes and I left.I came back to my apartment feeling shitty again just thinking to myself 'Why in the hell would she get back with him?'I sat down on my couch and flipped through the channels thinking.I was thinking 'If she can move on then so should I. I mean Veronica is great and she is 10 times better then Kagome,I hope'

* * *

"Inuyasha,are you serious?" asked a certain girl

"Yes,I really am" I responded

"Oh my god!Of course I will,I love you!" she squeeked

"I love you,too,Veronica" I said and gave her a quick kiss

"I can't believe I'm moving in with you!" she yelled of happiness

"Well,believe it,babe" I said

"Not to ruin the mood or anything but why?We've been only been dating for 2 months" Veronica asked

"I don't care.I don't want you to go back to the America" I replied

"Ok then.I'll tell my parents and they'll ship my stuff from over there." she answered

"Great"

It's been over 2 months and I've moved on with my life as best as I can.I'm even convinced that I'm head over heels in love with Veronica.Today I asked her to move in with me and she accepted so basically I'm happy.After that night in the park I haven't seen Kagome that much just maybe three or four times.I hear from Sango and Miroku she's still with Koga and he's very faithful to her.They even started to talk about going on a trip together after high school.Turns out she fell in love with that dirty wolf or so they say.

"Ok,baby,well I'm going to my hotel room to call my parents." Veronica said

"Alright"

As she walked out the door she turned around and very kindly she said "I love you"

"I love you,too" I replied

She shut the door and I turned around to sit on the couch until my cellphone rang.I walked into my bedroom and answered.

"Hello?" I answered as I walked out into the living room

"Inuyasha!" someone responded

"What,Miroku!" I replied as I sat down

"Yo,Whatever you do don't..."

My housephone rung and I interupted Miroku and said "Hold on a second,my house phone is ringing." I put my cell down and I just heard Miroku scream "NO!DON'T PICK UP!!"

I rolled my eyes and answered "Hello?"

"Inuyasha,has Miroku called you?" It was Sango

"Yeah,he's on my cell" I repied

"What has he told you?" she asked

"He just said 'Whatever you do don't' but that's it" I responded

"Ok,well,let me tell you this before anything else happens." she said quickly

"God damn,what's so bad that it has you guys shitting bricks?" I said curiously

"Kagome's getting married to Koga" she simply replied

I was in shock and I didn't know what to say.I just couldn't believe _MY_ Kagome was getting married...

Wait but what am I getting so worked up about.I'm in love with Veronica and were moving in together.Were going to be a happy couple and maybe someday we'll get married.I just need to breath...I'm happy...I'm happy...I'm happy...for her.Now all I got to do is keep reminding myself that and I'll be fine...hopefully.

* * *

(a/n):dis is da end of this chapter.srry its short,i hav a bit of writers block.if u can help me out with ideas and REVIEW!!


	9. READ!

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!_**

I have some writers block and not until I get some ideas from you guys I'll make a new chapter so hurry up and think of something...lolsz.Also I need some reviews before I continue cause I don't like writing something and not knowing what my readers think.So tlk 2 u lata.peace

QnZn3nA

P.S.-I'm not trying to be mean,I'm just saying what I think.Sorry if you took it offensively in anyway.


	10. I Love You!

Thnx 2 every1 who reviewed I really appreciate it and your ideas will be taken into consideration.Thank you so much.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I walked into my apartment and it was dark and quiet 'She must be out' I thought.I set my keys down at the coffee table and walked into the kitchen,quickly grabbed a beer and sat on my couch to relax.I flipped through the channels not really finding anything to watch and at the end I settled on some boring movie.I slowly started to drift away until I was completely asleep.

_My dream_

I was standing in a dark room but I was under a spotlight.I looked to my left and saw Veronica standing there smiling at me.I smiled back but something made me look to the right and there she was,there was the girl that left me,Kagome.She sadly looked at me and started walking away from me.I started running towards her stretching out my arm as though trying to reach her.She slowly started to fade away until I felt a soft touch against my hand.She started coming back as I realized that I reached her hand.She started walking towards me,smiling.I embraced her,kissed her and never let her go.

_End of dream_

I woke up startled and that's when I realized what I had to do.I had to get her back.No matter,what the cost.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

(A/N:I know she's 17 and getting married but I can't mention her turning eighteen its part of the story.Trust me on this one)

I looked at myself in the mirror at the church and thought to myself 'I can't believe how fast these months passed by and I can't believe I'm getting married'.My dress was absolutely stunning(a/n:I would describe the dress but I don't know how.Sorry)and the wedding was pretty expensive but my parents were fine with it since my mom wanted me to get married like crazy.However,I couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha was.I did love him but after that kiss he shared with Veronica I just couldn't be with him.I hear he's living with her and they fell in love.I'm happy for them and I hope that they have someday what me and Koga have or maybe something better.Just as I got really into thinking someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome,are you ready?" they asked from the other side

"Yes,mom,I'll be right out" I replied

"Ok,sweetie" she responded

I looked at myself one more time then I turned around and opened the door where I found my mom waiting for me.I took a deep breath and started walking towards my future.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I can to the church.I had to get there before they say 'I do'.I needed to be with the one I truly loved,I felt bad for Veronica because she lived with me and stuff but hopefully when I explain it to her she'll understand and not throw something to my face.As I past all the buildings and citizens I couldn't help but think if I would make it on time.I finally got across town five minutes later.I stood outside the church door thinking if this would be for the best,if she would run to me or hate me forever.  
I then heard the priest start.  
(a/n:I'm not married so if I get this wrong once again I'm sorry)

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony if anyone here has any objections,speak now or forever hold your peace..."

That was my cue...

"NO!!!" I screamed as I barged in through the huge doors.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I had a smile on my face knowing that no one would object.Just then I hear someone yell and open the church doors,I turned around and found Inuyasha standing there.All I can hear was murmurs and gasps,he slowly started walking towards Koga and I.'Inuyasha' I thought as he got closer.I turned to Koga and saw that his face was red with anger.

"What are you doing here?!" he said rather loudly

"Koga,I'm not trying to pick a fight.Just let me say something and if Kagome doesn't reply the way I wish she does,I'll leave you guys alone forever." Inuyasha replied

"No,she's my wife-to-be" he responded

"Please Koga,that's all I ask from you " Inuyasha said almost begging

I knew what Koga was going to say and I just needed to hear what Inuyasha want to tell me that's why I turned to Koga and said "Let him talk"

He didn't like the idea but he nodded.I looked back at him and he gave me a look that says 'Thank you'

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I appreciated Kagome for letting me give my little speech,I quickly looked around to see if anyone else had anything else to say and no one did but I did find Miroku and Sango in the croud looking rather shocked.I turned back to Kagome and started...

"Kagome this is a mistake,you shouldn't be marrying him.I can see it in your eyes you don't love him." I began

Kagome was on the verge of tears,I can smell it.She glanced at me and said "Oh yeah?And how do you know?"

I responded "I know because what _we _had was true love.I knew the moment I saw you I wanted to be with you forever and yet I screwed it up" I sighed "Kagome,if you marry him I'll have nothing to live for...your my everything but my stupid pride got in the way and I never got to tell you."

I grabbed her boquet from her hands and gave it to a brides maid.I then grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes and said "Think about what your doing.Think about what your giving up.Remember back when I told you I loved you.Kagome,when we were together that night I knew it was right.I knew this was how it was suppose to be."

Kagome was crying and could hear everyone whispering to themselves and Koga growling but I had to get through to her.So I conitnued...

"Who loves you more then I do,my divin little angel.Please,Kagome,you belong with me not him;Kagome I love you with all my heart,with all my body and soul if were together not even death can part us.Can you honestly tell me you don't love me?"

Kagome looked at me and stuttered "I-inuyasha,I don't know,you broke my heart"

"Kagome,I would never break your heart,I love you to much to do that unlike this **_FREAK_** who slept with Kikyo" I responded

"That's in the past,Inuyasha" she whispered

"Yeah it is but it will always live with you" I tried to reason

"Inuyasha,she doesn't want you.Right,Kagome?" Koga said

"..." Silence

"Kagome?" He asked

She looked up at me and said "I love you,too...with all my heart" before running off.

* * *

(A/N):Like I always say that's the end of this chapter.I know I had you guys waiting for a long time for this little piece but I hope it was worth it.With what Inuyasha said I had a little help from a song if your curious, the song is called "La Boda" from Aventura.Hope you guys liked it!!Like always,let me know what you think.I'll appreciate it.See you guys in a few days.Bye :)


	11. 2gether again,Its not the end

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

About 2 hours later...

Miroku,Sango and I found ourselves in a cafe down the street from the church.We were drinking our coffees and lattes to try to calm ourselves but there was no point if we were always going to worry about Kagome.Veronica has been calling my cell like crazy but I haven't been picking up and after the scene in the church Koga went looking for Kagome.He didn't even say anything,he just looked at everyone and stormed off.

"I can't believe you did that,Inuyasha" Sango told me

"Yeah,well I did" I was kind of mad

"Inuyasha,don't you think it would have been smarter to tell her everything you did before the wedding" Miroku said

"Yeah,probably" I responded as I tucked my head down

"And now,we have no idea where Kagome is" Sango said making me feel worse

"Don't worry,my dear Sango,Koga will find her soon" Miroku replied as I saw his hand lowering

Just then 'SLAP!!!'

"You Pervert!" Sango yelled as she started walking away

"My dear Sango,It's not my fault" Miroku responded as he followed behind

I was alone to think and yet I couldn't.Something or someone was blocking my train of thoughts.Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse,they did.

"Inuyasha,baby,where have you been?" someone asked behind me.I turned around and found Veronica standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Veronica,I've been around" I answered and greeted

She came to sit in front of me and just stared at me.Like she was trying to figure out something.

"What happened?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I replied

"I can see it in your face that's something wrong so what's up?" she explained

"No,nothing" I said as I shook my head, my head still down

"Well,should we get going?" she asked

I looked up and thought to myself 'How can I not be in love with Veronica?She's gorgeous'.She was wearing a tan long sleeve belly shirt and a lighter tan vest over it.She had dark jeans on and tan high heel boots on.Even though she was gorgeous I had to face the facts and realize that you can't force someone to fall in love.

"No,Veronica,we need to talk" I replied

"Abou what?" she asked curiously

"Us" I simply responded

"Us?" she replied

"Us" I answered

"Ok,what is it?" she asked

"Veronica,I know I asked you..." I started before she interuppted me

"Oh wait,before you say something else I have a surprise"

"What is it?" I asked very irritated

She shuffled somethings through her purse and stuck out 2 tickets "Surprise" she yelled

She handed them to me and I grabbed them trying to figure out what they were so I asked.

"What are they?"

"They are 2 tickets to JFK!!" she squealed

"Whats a JFK?" I asked confused beyond belief

"An airport in New York!!" she squealed once again

"You serious?" I replied firmly

"Yup" she said happily

"Wow,Veronica...Wait I can't accept this" I said as I handed the tickets back to her.

"Why not?I already told my parents and there happy that their finally going to meet you" she explained

"Veronica,listen to me,we need to talk about us" I tried again

"Ok,fine.What happened?" she said as she grabbed my hands.

I pulled my hands away and her face turned upset.I guess she knew what was coming.It hurt me to say this but I had to,I'm in love with Kagome.

"I think we should break up"

"What?" she asked.I could sense the anger and tears.

"I think..."

"I heard what you said!!" she yelled as she got up.All I can do is look up at her."Why?"

"Cause..." I looked down "I'm in love with someone else" I mumbled

She grabbed my chin and made me face her "What?I didn't hear that last part!!"

I stood up and yelled "Cause I'm in love with Kagome!!!"

"Your in love with Kagome.So,what your telling me is that these past few months of this relationship meant shit to you?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." I replied

"Well,that's what your saying" she said as she started walking away

I grabbed her arm and turned her around.She looked at me scared because of all the force I put on her.I loosened my grip and led her back to the table.She sat back down and looked up at me.

"Veronica,listen,I'm sorry that you think this relationship was a waste to me even though it wasn't." I sighed "If I wasn't in love with Kagome I would be with you but I have to be true to myself and the truth is I don't love you.I'm sorry and if you want,you don't have to move out,I'll move out instead." I explained as calmly as possible

"No,it's alright" she said as she stood up "I know when we first met I said I always get what I want but I can tell that no matter what I do I'm not going to get you.Your to in love with that Karina..."

"Kagome" I corrected

"Whatever.It's ok,Inuyasha,You don't need to move out.I'll look for another apartment or maybe just move in with Damian for the moment being."

I looked at her as she started walking away and thought 'Wow,that was easy'.Just then she turned around and said "Oh and just for the record,Inuyasha,I really did love you.I guess,you just have a way with women huh?" she chuckled softly,turned around and left.

As soon as she left Miroku and Sango came running to over to me.

"What happened?" Sango asked

"It's over" I answered as I looked at them

"You broke it off with her?!But she had the best as..."

'SLAP'..."Pervert" Sango mumbled "How did she take it?"

"Well,at first it was like I was staring at the devil but then afterwards she said it was alright." I replied

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku asked

I sighed and said "I don't know" as I ran my hand through my silver hair

"What do you mean you-" Sango started saying until the chorus of 'Numb' by Linkin Park started playing "Oh hold on a second" she said before walking outside.

Miroku and I started talking about random stuff until Sango came running through the doors.

"We gotta go" she said out of breath

"Why?Who was it?" Miroku asked

"Kagome.She's at the mall.She wants us there" Sango responded

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

Before Sango could finish that sentence Inuyasha was off.Inuyasha ran as fast as he could while thinking 'I need to see her and why in the hell am I running if I have a car'.Before he knew it he was walking in the mall."Now,where can she be?" he asked himself.  
Just then he saw Kagome coming out of a store dressed in street clothes and her wedding dress in a big bag.She was wearing a black baby doll shirt with a thick white belt right under her chest.She wore dark jeans folded upwards and black and white heals.Inuyasha started walking towards her while Kagome just stood there.'Probably looking for Sango' he thought to himself.

"Kagome" he said as he approached her

"Inuyasha,how did you know I was here?" she asked

Inuyasha smirked to himself and said "A little birdie told me"

"Oh,is that so?Well,you can tell that birdie to shove a stick up his ass" she replied

"Shit,why are you biting my head off?!" Inuyasha responded

"You interfered in my wedding!" she yelled

"I was only doing what's right!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Coming to tell me your feelings **IN THE MIDDLE OF MY WEDDING** is the_ right_ thing to do?!" Kagome yelled as she balled her hands to a fist.

"I didn't plan it that way it just happened!" he screamed as he clentched his fist also

"Is it true?" Kagome mumbled

"Is what true?" Inuyasha asked puzzled

"Everything you said at the church" she answered

Inuyasha took her right hand in his hand and with his other hand he gracefully started carressing her cheek while looking deeply into her eyes."Of course it is.I meant every single word" he replied sweetly

Kagome looked into his eyes and was about to cry when they heard someone calling out her name.

"Kagome!"

They both turned around to find Koga walking over to them,fuming.

"Koga,get the fuck away!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood in front of Kagome

"I'm not here to talk to you,dog shit.I'm here to talk to Kagome" Koga said sternly

Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and looked at him innocently,"Inuyasha,let me talk to him"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes"

* * *

Kagome and Koga walked a few feet away as Inuyasha glared at them with a deadly look.

"What happen,Koga?" Kagome asked

"What do you mean 'What happen'?!Your my girlfriend or better yet my fiancee and now I find you with that mutt." Koga replied

"Koga,I need you to listen to me carefully,ok?" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand

"What is it,Kags?"

"Koga,the truth is I don't love you.I just tricked myself into thinking that and I really appreciate all that you have done for me but I can't marry someone I don't love besides what Inuyasha said was true,I will never be able to live with myself knowing you cheated on me with my biggest rival.I'm sooo sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Kagome explained

"But Kagome..."

Kagome ran up to him and gave him a huge hug before saying once again "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to hurt you" and giving him one last kiss on his cheek.She started walking away towards Inuyasha while Koga just stood there,defeated.

* * *

When Kagome sensed Koga left she ran to Inuyasha and kissed him.They spent a few moments like this until they broke away and Inuyasha grabbed her waist and lifted her up into the air and twirled her around.It was a great sight indeed.He set her down and hugged her.

"I love you" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck

"I love you,too and I'll never leave you again" she replied

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a few strands of her hair back.

"Promise" Kagome answered and smiled

Inuyasha kissed her so passionately that Kagome melted into his arms.If it wasn't for him holding her she would have been a puddle.  
They broke away and looked into each others eyes,embracing each other,knowing that nothing in this world will ever seperate them again.

* * *

(a/n):Cute huh?...lolsz.Ok well hope you all liked it and **_DON'T WORRY_** this isn't the end.I got so much more stuff in mind.However,before I continue I'm gonna need some reviews so not until I get some this is going to continue.Sorry but this is how it is.See you soon.BYE :) 


	12. woah! i'm back! :P Update

**Update:** Lol wow,its been so long since I've updated this and I was reading back and realized that I had alot of typo's

Well my life has kept me extremely busy,with family,friends

you know..personal life.

However since my life has calmed down a bit i will be writing a chapter soon

I'm not sure if it'll be long or short but one is coming soon

thanks for your support and hopefully,you'll be glad i'm back =]

If you guys would like to add me on myspace

the URL is

momoko_367421715

oh and by the way,I will be deleting my last few chapters...I did NOT like them lol


End file.
